yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 24 Episode 30: Leon vs Raphael...?
Participants Sword-of-The-Stragnger-concept-art-colour1.jpg|Leon Ryoji|link=Leon Ryoji vindictusa72vkc4017668.jpg|Raphael Graziano The Mission (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQaIXp6OSv8&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi&index=27 )Sitting in the reserve quarters at the son enterprise luxury boat, strange grinding noises could be heard coming from his room. Inside the room the bed would’ve been perfectly made, clothes provided by son services, to which Leon would only op to wear a long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His hair down, long and flowing over his lean backside. Leon would have a bright blue coat of fortification chi coating his right finger, while he was using said finger as something similar to a grind stone. He was…molding and sculpting some odd looking gold like metal. On the bench he’d been working from, there were four other daggers sitting idoly on the surface, the sound of metal grinding against metal had finally come to a stop, as leon would’ve blow off the rest of the loose dust from the process and looked at his finished product. He’d nod, recognizing the weapons of choice he was molding were done and holding them up against the light to really get a look and feel for them. the weight, the measurements…everything he’d planned for them to be at this exact moment. “Alright. Phase one complete. God killing daggers molded. Now it’s on to phase 2…which even I can’t deny, scares me somewhat.” Leon would’ve stood straight up, looking out his room window and seeing mount olmpus in the distance. Able to first see the arena itself before seeing the entry way to the rest of the place. “Tasanagi tried t contact me mentally recently, but I missed out when I was acquiring supplies...that and I am not to fond of being mentally melded with another.” Leon would place a hand on the wall beside the window. “I saw him taking off towards the mountains with that girl a few nights ago…what ever he did, I hope it was worth it.” Leon would bow his head as if he was praying to think a last little thought. “I swore…I’d never kill again. I haven’t spilt blood since before I lost the Y-Serum. I’ll have nothing but time to continue my atonement. Tonight I have to play byt the gods games, rather than by the rules.” Leon would pick up the knives and place them in his belt loops. Tying his hair up into a bun, as opposed to his usual ponytail, and making his way out of his room into the dead of the night. The only peaceful time around here. Leon would make his way to the deck, pants rolled up over his calves as he’d leap from the boat in a swan dive taking a large breathe before entry into the water. Leon would push himself through the water, moving his arms and legs in an Olympic siwmmer fashion as he’d push until he arrived on the shore. Infiltration.. He’d emerge from thew aer and quickly take refuge behind some rocks. Peeaking out to see the entrance, and what a grand and large one it was, Leon would push forward in a crouched run, just like the simulation he’d run over a hundred times when trainng for heroes inc status. He’d made it inside, and hide behind a pillar, squatting down. Instead of looking out, he’d had the perfect hiding position and didn’t want to compromise it, so he’d close his eyes and use his affinity with bio electricity to use his electrolysis effect. He can see the bio eletricity in all living things, giving him a very prominant vision capability, even going as far as being able to "feel" other electric curents in beings, as the ground itself is a universal conduct, a form of electroception one could call it, which deals directly in detecing other electric signals given off seeing as how every being has muscles and nerves, this is always a present and passive thing for Leon. With this he could sense the guards quickly and actually see their skeletons as electric lights. “I can track their loctions and map out a course. Going to need some intel to find my god’s domain though…that’s the only tricky part.” Leon only wanted there to be one casualty tonight, as such everyone else he came into contact with was to be spared. The time to act was now, as leon would wait for one of the garuds to cross his path to strike. Leon’s hands would simultaneously reach for the garuds mouth and the back of his neck. “let’s see if I can do this right now…thee garuds wear armor. A gold steel polymer, possibly reinforced. If my knowledge of roman + greek armor is correct, the neck is a very vulnerable spot to the design as it lays unprotected.” Leon would pull the man down in a headlock and tighten his arm around his neck, while holding a hand over his mouth. The guard squirmed but only for a second before a loud “CLACK-CLICK”. The gaurds body went limp but he was still breathing. This is a technique inventd by Tetsu Ryoji, which involes slight of hand and anatomy knowledge. It involes snapping the neck and snapping it back into place, in a fifth of a second. This temporarily stops the flow of nerve signals to the rest of the body causing temporary paralysis and unconsciousness of the swiftest kind. The unconsciousness comes from the shock of a person thinking their neck has just been snapped. Leon would stand the body up against the column nice and stiff, and move a tall plant infront of the unconscious man. Leon would cut across the court, in in a low crouch, rolling to clear the rest of the ground, his black attire adding to the camoflauge as he’d leap frog over a guard from behind cupping his mouth and slamming his forehead into the ground. stealth 2.gif 042102cb7b31d5838274c62af0031e53.gif Leon would return to his sneaking position and lift the body off of the floor, taking it to a large water barrel and stuffing the body inside of it, letting the face float up so he could continue to breathe. Leon would push his back against a wall in the main hall he was in, seeing another electric signature coming in. a lone guard walked in with spear in hand and walked down the walk way to the outside area. Thinking about this carefully, Leon would clap his hands together silently and spread them apart, combining his alteration chi bio electricity with his fortification chi to solidify the energy making thin wire, about the millimeter sizer of an assassins wire but a wee bit thicker as not to razor the man’s head off of his shoulders. Leon finished the rope and twirled it around before lashing it outwards towards the man’s neck, and the garud would reach up to grip it to save his life, but it was to late. Leon would use his double peak human strength to yank the large Olympian backwards twoars his location. The bio electricity surging through his neck to revent even the smallest noise from escaping his throat. Leon drug the kicking guard back over to the column. Leon would then leap, kicking off of the wall and the pillar and flipping over a banister supporting the ceiling and when he’d done this the man would’ve been strug up, hanging by his neck, kicking and spazzing. Leon would hold the rope standing infront of this man. “I’m going to let you talk. If you so much as yell for help, I’ll make it so you never yell again. The guard woudlv’e nodded and leon would loosen up the grip on his neck to let him talk a little bit more. “y-you’re the one whos supposed to fight Raphel i-in the games!” “That I am.you’re on topic. Now tell me this. Where is his quarters. Text say every god has their own personal domain or realm of sorts.” “Text reveal that?” the guard questioned. “I’ve many resources…now where is the hub area.” Leon would’ve tighten the rope and the guard would’ve gaged a bit before kicking his feet and talking. “Ghak! D-down the corridor to the left. There rest a large hallway. There are many doors and many crossings, and I don’t even know exactly where it is! But I do know that you can’t get into a realm without a token given to you by the god themselves!” “A token?” Leon glared. “yes! But each…guh…token has a keeper! A personal warrior picked by the god that resides in that realm!” “Intersting…I do not know the layout of this place.” Leon would’ve gripped the man’s head. “But you do.” Leon would use his chi to absorb some of the man’s bio electricity directly from his brain, and into his own brain, there by gaining the knowledge, memory, and intel on the place in mere seconds. Leon would drop the body and let the man rest. He’d pick up his body, and stand it up against the wall, putting him in an idol soliders position. “At ease.” Descent Leon would continue his romp through the area, the knowledge of the lay out in his mind. Down corridors, large hallways, and turns into the Olympic style area, where he’d finally reached the bowls of the place, finding the realm’s area. A large circling hallway with an outside view, and overly large doors that lead to each god’s domain. However Leon knew he couldn’t get into the realm without the token. “The guard only knew the way, and he knew the keeper…if I could find him.” Leon would squat down on the ground, and close his eyes. Using a bit of Deus’s power…to expand his electro perception through out the entire island of mount Olympus. This was a one time advantage and he’d use it to the fullest, looking for the man. His field of electrocution so broad, he would seek out the familiar energy signature of the token keep using the guards memory and he was able to track it! “I’ll remember this…” Leon would stand up again and hope out between two pillars and begin a free fall the side of the mountain. Using his bio electricity with static properties, he’d slide himself down, and stop his fall, reaching a lower level, where more columns were acting as open windows. He’d sick to one of the pillars, letting his electroception work for him again as he’d sense the massive bulking guard sitting in what appeared to be a red tinted room, with flowing streams of lava, with molten rock as a floor and rather tall spires, that had reddish tints to them. the area had a foul stench to it, and the red lightning echoed on Leon’s skin and put him on edge. Mk9hell.png “This is…rather festive, that it is. The keeper should be here. He won’t give anything up easily, and I don’t need to cause a commotion. A quiet job is what I’m going to try and make this.” Leon would turn and adjust his body upside down, starting to try and crawl up the surface of the wall, so he could try and have the upper hand. That is until a loud and rambling and bellowing came from out of nowhere and rumbled the very halls of the foundation. Leon would’ve been shaken off of the surface he was ad hearing to, only to fall on the floor, catching himself on his hands and looking up at what was going on. The ground shook a bit, and a pit of lava would’ve opened up in the middle of the floor. Leon would’ve stood up, making his Raitoeji appear in his hand, as it took on it’s pure snow white form resting in leon’s right hand. Leon would take his signature sword stance hovering the blade above his head a bit, and extending his left arm outwards, open palm in order to see a massive, 8 foot behemoth of a creatuere rise from the lava like crevas and appear before him! He was tall, muscular, with a giant axe like weapon, and green skin. He had an open hole in his chest, where you could see a vortex like portal with many many color’s inside. The had no iris, as his eyes were all white and he had what appeared to be a metal mask over his face. soul-calibur-5-astaroth-artwork.jpg Keeper of The Token “Who GOES there!!!” his voice filled with a hellish murder. Leon stood ever vigilent. “Be at ease. I only seek the token to Raphael’s domain and nothing more.” “The Token? You cannot have the token! You are but full of argoanece! Seaking to pass through the domain of a god! As if you’er worth?!” Leon would’ve readied himself a bit more bracing for whatever this guy might have. The behemoth would’ve raised the axe high above his head and swung it down at Leon! Rather than trying to test his merit against the thing, Leon’s eyes would flourish from a bright emerald green to a powerful sunlight gold! Leon would watch as energy erupted from his opponents weapon. “With my physique I should be able to conserve the amount of Deu’s chi I use…this guy could kill me in one clean stroke.” Leon could afford to spend a bit more chi than most. While not as overbearing as his brothers chi, leon was still a koikonjitto. Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. Leon would continue hoping from side to side flipping off of his hand and avoiding the repeated axe attacks the behemoth threw at him. “HOLD YOUR QUICK FEET AND EMBRACE DEATH!” the man would’ve spun his axe around as if he was wielding a bow staff and leon wouldv’e backed up a bit. The giant swung and leon would leap into the air and preformed a backflip only to land on the blunt flat side of the axe and ride his opponents swing out! The behemoth holding the axe like a batter up to plate would look around uetterly dumbounded. Without so much as a noise, Leon would throw his sword wielding arm across his chest and attempt to cleave the skin of the man’s neck open! The giant pulled his head back but received a nasty sparking skar on it. Leon backflipped off as the giant reached for him. “GRAAAAAAH!!!” the giant woudlv’e shoved the handle of the axe into the ground and upon doing so this errie green silhouette would’ve begun popping up from the cracks, coming to attack Leon with open arms. Leon didn’t flich as he’d charge the undead souls himself and launch his precision sword strieks at each of them, quickly cutting the ectoplasmic constructs and causing them to disperse in a spark filled blue blurr! “PROPOSTEROUS!” with the raise of his Raitoeji, he’d slam the point f it into the behomoths foot before the giant screamed. “WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!” Leon would’ve squatted down and come back up with amove he hadn’t used in a while. The Savage Shoryuken. This attack can be a rush or a counter depending on the situation, but because of it's power it usualy takes time to prepare (one post charge time). Densuke will luanch a boxing style uppercut, though with this particular uppercut it's much more deadly and potent, simply because of it's posture and speed. The punch itself is between a hook and an uppercut. It is also known in boxing as a three-quarter uppercut, or as a shovel hook. It strikes from an unexpected angle and can catch a fighter unaware. The Smash is best suited for in-fighters, that relies heavily on sheer power to destroy opponents who come in contention with it. In this case densuke's body would bend itself towards the back angle in which case densuke simultaniously takes a step inwards, pushing off of what ever foot he chooses from his posistion. With that he then thurst not only his attacking arm, but his upper body into the smash like punch, aiming at not the chin, but the curve where the neck and the very base of the jaw meet, other words the beginning of the throat. With or withouth ferreal intent this move could indeed cripple a person if used correctly, but it can be redirected for a less lethal impact. In any case if the move itself hits his direct intened lethal point, the impact if meant to would possibly snap the neck inwards as densuke's fist would literally dig into the asphogus, cutting off air momentairly form a person's grasp by caving the throat in. Not only that if this hits, densuke's fist would be "Dug" into the curve, in a perfect fit, but thats not all. While doing this, if desired, densuke would use the atsuryoku no ken, so when the punch connected, if it did, the force would push from the bottom of densuke's elbow, and create a second impact, that would boost densuke 5 feet in the air, but his opponent 10 feet in the air. The second impact would have just as much force as the first one, so as if the second impact makes connection it would completely and utterly snap the neck, and completly turn the throat into mush unless the opponent has high durability (Enhanced). The speed of this maouver is a direct usage of the applications that lie in speed fighting, meaning that it is thrown at the speed of a jab, but with inhuman force behind it, crack punching and flash punching in one move. Take note: even if the innitial uppercut does miss, the Force emited from the atsuryoku no ken must still be filled in. as such, the force would still leave and possibly hit the opponent if they managed to dodge, or block the initial uppercut, though even if blocked the force behind this full body uppercut would at least leave a sting to what ever body part was used for a block. Leon didn’t stop there though as he’d use his bio electricity to accelerate his body speed and metabolisim attacking the man with a heavy onslough of punches and throwing at least 70 of those punches in a quarter of a second. 4Xr0xLO.gif Once done, he’d land and grip the handle of his blade with bohd hands and pull upwards, dragging the blade through the giants leg, torso, and letting it exit through his shoulder. The behemoth was at a loss for words, as he fell to the ground in two pieces, amazingly enough he’d survived this. Leon would’ve landed on it’s chest and held his blade to his neck. The behemoth spoke. “y-your weapon is not ofmortal making!” Leon would look at the blade, nothing the resonation of what felt like domini’s power within. “I’ma koikonjittio. It’s only natural that I am bread to vanquish evil.” “heh heh heh ACK ACK!” the behemoth coughed. “you forget…those beings can cause prosperity as well as death itself .you feel it don’t you? That dark urge to enact your rage upon another. Taking life and-“ Leon would stab his blade through the behomoth’s neck. “you talk to much…I know you can’t die, so I don’t feel bad about doing that.” Leon would take his hand and trhust it into the rainbow center chest piece. “h-how did you know of my token’s location?” “Tapped into your brain waves while punching you. I’ve also learned some disturbing things aboutyou and Rapheal…none the less. I am not here for talk.” Leon would pull his hand out from the center piece and out with it would’ve been the onyx colored token that would grand him acess to raph’s realm. “Phase 2 complete infiltration is a success. The behemoth could feel himself beginning to fade. “You…you won’t win.” Leon said nothing as he stood up and the behemoth vanished. Leonwould stand triumphant and withdraw his swrod. “I’ve spent to much time here. Which is something I need not do..” The Domain of The Conquerer Leon would turn climbing back up from whence he’d came. Making his way back to Rapheal’s gateway, Leon held the token in hand and grabbed one of the golden daggers from his belt and stuffed it between his teeth and glared. His emerald green eyes at the energies making up the portal. Leon didn’t know this, but the increase in his spiritual power had knocked up an additional 10% of his brain potential, putting him at 60% which increased the understanding of his own body and allowed him to tap into a bit more of his brains initial functions and feartures. A spark would’ve erupted from around his body and it would’ve slowly begun to disappear from view. This is what’s known as a form of static camoflauge. The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". This works by combining his fortification chi and making a skin tight layer of it over his body and clothing, then using the static to blend the chi scales with the surroundings around him thus giving him a very unique and ultimate form of camoflauge. Once inside the domain it was rather…bland. Blander than he’d expected. It was a room, a spacy room but still just a room none the less. It had one ceiling light that was hanging over the room and there was a desk, swords on the wall and a single twin size coot bed agains the fall furthest the side in the room. “So this is him..” Leon uttered. “His chi…it’s even frightening in his slumber. Ah well. No time to chicken out now…” Leonwould crouch down using a bit of Deus chi to completely mask his chi signature so he could become the epitomy of undetected. There was no sound made, as he crept his way over to the man’s bed side and placed to of the daggers in each hand, keeping the final one in his mouth. Leon would raise the dagger high above his head and bring it down in to Rapheal’s shoulder! Raph’s eyes shot open as he grunted and growled in anger and frustration! “UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” his chi exerted and pushed leon back across the room, forcing him into the wall with a loud thud. Leon slide down the wall…the force of that attack was enough to put a gash on his chest 2 inches deep. Raph would stand up and begin to walk over towards Leon with the dagger still sticking out of his shoulder. “So you’ve come to my domain to cheat the system eh? Try to take me out in my sleep did you?!” Raph’s left eye would’ve glowed a bright heillish red as a black armor would’ve begun to form over his body. The armor filled and covered every imb and fiber of skin until it completed itself. It was a hellish balck with silver linings that looked like a skeletal system. Raph.png Leon would summong his Raitoeji in his hand and keep the other 3 daggers in his belt loops. “This is going to be a long one. “ Leon would watch as a pair of black katana’s materialized in raph’s hands and flared with a reddish black chi. “Come Ryoji. We can settle our fight right now!” Leon would flusrish deus’s chi through his body, turning his body lightning from blue to gold and sparking it all over his body! “A kussei huh?” Raph commented. “reminds me of the other Ryoji I took care of along time ago…” Leon would dart towards raph and raph would return the favor as Leon and he charged each other and their blades collided with one another! The result shook the very room and instantly ignited a spark that set the entire room a blaze in an instant! “FOOOOSH! As the two were sudeenly surrounded by flame, and in the center of it, raph and Leon were trading blade for blade! Leon gripping his sword with two hands, and raph skillfully dual wielding his own blades using his more than godly sword style, but also the perks of his transceded godly hood. Which fit his style, the god slayer. The scariest aspect of his fighting style is his usage of swords. Rahael's swordplay is known as "God Slayer" becuase there has been no one to ever survive seeing it's moves or how the style even remotely counter it. It involes the usage of 1 to 5, yes 5 simuttainous blades, all made of carbadainium alloy for indestructiblity, though it is not impossible. The maximum efficiency of this blade style is speed and percision. This applies to blocks and attack slash motions, as he weilds two swords in both hands and the final blade within his mouth, as he can tear through 200 men, in a single run through on sword prowess alone. This style is nearly invincible, and with Raph's supernatrual condionting, it makes it exeremly deadly to even all forms of machinery and metallic foes. The style itself pushes the user to a physical breaking point, allowing them to preform the impossible like slicing bullets in half, or cutting through solid stone with only a single swipe. This is also attributed to general physique, but it is also the build up to this style that makes it even more deadly as one cannont preform the movements unless they're in the condition to do so. The reflexes in this style must also be on point, as with a high enoguh factor, one can block a millitia of assualt rifle fire from all directions with single sword strokes and twirlings of the hilt. This style also emhpisizes survival. Should the user's body give out, he must use whatever parts availble to him to complete the kill. Even if the user is to loose both of his arms, he will be able to carry out advanced sword tatics with his own mouth, still being able to slay who ever he deems nessecary. This is one of the few sword styles in the world labled as "Taboo" as it takes a rediculous amount of physical prowess and training to achieve and is almost godly in it's own right. Raph’s sword strikes forced the best out in leon as he dielverd strikes from seemingly every direction! Leon could see 7 blades coming at him at once, but he knew this was all but speed. Using his accelerated god empowered body, he’d block each slash, and mimic that very same attack! Leaping into the air with a flip and slicing his sword so fast, he’d dielver 1,000 slashes at rapheal just as quick! “you think you can KEEP UP WITH ME! I could move at that speed before my enhancement!” Raph would’ve sliced at Leon, cutting a deep gash would in his shoulder that echoed and cut the wall and the ceiling of the room! Leon would land and roll, spinning around, a tornado forming around his body as he’d deilever 1,000 more slashes toward raph, but raph would block them all until! Leon let go of his sword, only to jump and make the sowrd disappear just so it could repear at the end of his foot and allow him to kick his blade right through raph’s good shoulder! The flames erupted and raph was sent back into the wall. sword fight 2.gif sword fight 3.gif sword fight 5.gif sword fight.gif sword fight 6.gif sword fight 4.gif The walls then disappeared and it became an arena of fire! Leon charged forth, sword in his right hand as he’d slash at raph’s neck, torso, and legs. The blade shinged off of the armor and raph laughed. “Can you see the difference in our ability! “ Leon would step back and attempt to straight thrust his sword through raph’s abdomen! Raph formed an x with the swords and blocked it, only to have leon grab another golden dagger, and toss it, this time sending it to stick inside of reaph’s chest armor piece, where his heart would be. Raph shrugged this off, and attempt to bring both of his swords down upon leon’s arms! Leon would use his enhanced abilities to clone his sword making two of the heavenly white blades, and block these slashes, his body sinking into the ground a bit! “COME RYOJI! SHOW ME THE POWER! SO I CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM Y OU!” “You won’t take anything from me…NOT WHEN I HAVE SOMETHING TO PROTECT!” Leon would’ve pushed raph back again. “There is always some GOD! ALWAYS TRYING TO RULE THE WORLD!’ weather these words were leon’s or another being, leon would’ve sent raph flying backward and skidding against the ground. “ALWAYS FORCING OTHERS TO DO, WHAT THEY CANNOT DO THEMSELVES!” Leon would’ve taken off, and his body would’ve glowed with a bright yellow static, and taken off and as he did, Leon would’ve let go of his swords, and they’d begin to fly around him while he gripped the last two golden daggers and went in! he spun around slashing at Raph with everything he had! Raph would’ve defended, and parried, stabbing his blade into Leon’s knee and the ground, immobilizing him. “Gah!’ Leon yelled, as he then saw a blade coming to cleave his neck. Leaning his body back to avoid this blow, leon would take those last two daggers, and toss them at raph’s knees! Dead on hit! Raph ingored these as they pose no real threat to him, and proceeded tos tab Leon in his opposite leg, completely forcing this man to stand still! Leon winced, but he didn’t complain as his swords still hovered around him and Leon would take a karate stance. Fitting his arms with fortification chi, and preparing for battle! Raph would’ve stepped back and fused his two black katana’s together to make one giant sword, similar to how deus had done! The sword fumed with blood red energy and Raph fully abused his god like speed! Each slice moving at mach 5 as the bomared leon with 500 slashes every half second! Leon held his ground, blocking strikes with his arms and his swords, taking cuts and giving them. he was stallign…he could’ve broken free of his immobilization but why wasn’t he?! Raph would get cock, and begin to lay on the pressure something ferice! Raising the sword above his head, and letting it completely turn red this time only to have the very realm shake. “this is the POWER I’VE BEEN HOLDING BACK!” Leon would finally make his move! Removing the blades from his bleeding knee caps and hodling them only to use his spiritual energy to pureify them now giving him 4 raitoeji’s at his disposal. ‘It’s over Raph. You’ve already lost…” Raph would’ve grunted and brought the blade down over leon’s head! Leon would only use his bare hand and hold it up but as he did a giant silhouette of what looked like a shilouette of hachiman to catch the blade whole! Words From The Wise....The Fight Is Over Amidamaru-shaman-king-31673292-303-404.jpg|Hachiman The fire that was once burning in the room cased, and everything became eclipsed in a momentary blue glow, all of this coming from Leon! As Leon spoke his voice was seemingly doubled. “Rapheal…” the shiloutte of hachiman spoke as well as Leon. “You and your fellow gods have cheated these games long enough. Today you and your companions will fall, and you will not take away what the humans have worked hard to establish.” Raph grunted. “You are not threat to me hachiman. Not a single threat at all. “ “I am not. But this fighter…has been thinking many steps ahead of you.” The shilouttte would disaper while dispersing raph’s energy, and suddenly…the room began to return to normal. Raph looked around dumb founded at the fact that the room became normal again. Once that happened, raph’s armor would’ve begun to slide off of his body. He kept a straight face but he looked over at Leon, who while bleeding profusely…looked confident. “What did you do….WHAT DID YOU DO!” Leon would take the last dagger from between his teeth and toss it at Raph’s red hellish eye. “Gah!” raph tried to reach for it, and Leon would’ve begun walking towards him. ‘you can thank your companion Ares for the adamantine metal. Well you could if that’s what I used. Ares after being defeted by Yasei left behind some interesting weapons on the field. I soucred them, and did some research. Well interrogation. I discovered the metal of osirum. While this doesn’t sound like much, it has the properties to absorb…and seal away chi. Not just any chi. Deity chi. You see Ares would’ve used these against Yasei, but he was very overconfident. Like many of you gods were.” “You…you planned this?” “I had to. You took out many of our best…before we even got here. The odds weren’t looking good so I played the game like you did. “ Raph’s body would’ve fallen backwards, and Leon would’ve stood over him, with his foot on raph’s chest. “Now that I have you here…I can kill you and believe you me I will. But first….tell me something.” Leon would clench his fist. “I read your bio electricity and brain waves during our fight…you killed…my grandfather. Tetsu Ryoji. The grimmore…what were they.” “ngh…they were a faction. Created to counter the sectors…a faction I show loyalty too.” Leon raised a brow in surprise. “You what?” “You think I am fond of “gods”? the tittle is fallacy. These men are not…ngh…gods. They are men with power, so much of it they put themselves above humanity. The grimmore…mr.grimm has never been fond of them. though he himself became the essence of a god, and the closest thing to an almighty diety that has ever been seen, his firs target…rather mine. Would’ve been the sectors. “ Leon tilted his head up. “An infiltration.” “correct. I joined their ranks as a double agent. My original plan was to kill them all in the same mannor you’re doing me. “ “Why.” “Don’t mistake my plans…for “good.’ The word is so loosely used. I merely wanted to eliminate threats to much to handle…for the city. So that I could ascend, and rule it all, myself. What better way to shape the world, than at the top of it. My plan was working perfectly…until this moment. I was going to steal the power of the gods…along with the shard…and confront the king of it all…the man everyone fears. The story book man.” “Storybook man?” “Yes. He is the highest of the high. Without him around…the threats to the city would cease.” Leon looked shocked. “So…with him out of the picture…peace his possible.” Raph weakly graoned. “Indeed..but it’s not a walk in the park. If not for Deus, you and your friends would’ve lost. You are smart…you’re not afraid to get the job done. You’re a killer. “ “No…I used to be. I will admit. I’ve come a long way…I’m only breaking that quota for you. “ “Admit it…look at the Tasanagi child. Once you start killing it gets easier…heh. ‘ “Enough…my grandfather. He oculd’ve assisted you. Why kill him?” “The grimmores purposes were simple. Elimante one of the big three…you fail to see how much influence those men had and still have today. But personally…your grandfather was gullible. His ideal sense of justice was to innocent. He hadn’t been exposed to the world as harshly like your father…ah Densuke Ryoji. Now there’s a man I can respect.” “he’s killed few.” “but he’s killed. He understands that some problems need to be eliminated at the source. That’s what prevents them. Look at the comic book of our day. You think villans would be re-ocurring if they were just offed? Boom. Pow. Gone. Your grandfather could’ve been the ultimate peace keeper but he didn’t have the stones. You’re current father could as well but he has not the merit. He’d rather await the problem than go after it but you…you I’ve seen. I’ve seen how you work. Looking for everything and anything. Taking out problems before they can grow. Willing to push the border of “justice.’ You can make the difference.” Leon looked away thinking about what Max Serizawa had said to him. About how he could see the darkness in leon. While he wanted it to be gone…some things remain. “What we do stains the soul kid…no matter how spiritual you are, you can…and will be tainted.” Leon would make his raitoeji appear. “I’m ending this.” “One…one last thing.’ Raph coughed, and reached into his pocket and took something out. It glowed with an errie black light….a really errie black light. “Take this. It….it’s a shard of nirvana I’d kept hidden away for as long as I had it in my possession. No one knows it’s where abouts except obviously you now.” Leon would take the shard. His koikonjitto insticts were screaming at him about the massive dark energy coming from it. Dark Keyblade 2.png “I’ve heard of these…but never actually seen one.” “Do not…attempt to use this. The one who wields it is essentially tapping into the core of different forms of darkness itself to assert their dominion… one can create, shape and manipulate purifying and holy darkness which is generated by the goodness and kindness of a darkness of who so ever uses it. The power to counter the forces of darkness with evil intent is with the forces of darkness with good intent. With this shard, the user can cast the land in utter and total darkness, this shard also doubles as the gate way to the realm of darkness….it is a dangerous object, and has even brought the worst out in myself from time to time.” Leon would put the shard in his pocket. “that isn’t hard to believe…” “Now then. Give me my death. You have earned that right Leon Ryoji.” Leon would raise raitoeji above his head…the point. Pointing downwards…and he’d piece raph’s neck! Only to swipe the blade out and cleave raph’s head straight from his body! Raph’s head rolled….and soon his body, his weapons, and even the realm leon was in would begin to cumble and fall apart. Leon stood in the midst of it as the dust fell around him slowly. He took out the shard to look at it…”I can feel all the familer killing instincts…and depression I had long ago creeping up on me. This shard…I must store it where I cannot be near it. It makes me fear for my sanity, by touch alone.’ Leon would turn and begin to walk through the black void, ultimately hitting the hallway. The once would’ve been raph’s gate was crumbled, and broken, cracked to high hell. Leon would turn away form it, looking out to the ocean. Using what he had left of Deus’s chi, he’d dart down the wall of the mountain, down it’s slope and make his way back to the boat. Up at this time of night, would’ve been Connor, leaning over the railing of the baot, and hoping yumi was feeling better by this time. He was worried…still grieving over the death of kodi in the long run. He was happy that he could tell her how he’d felt before she’d…parished. Connor allowed the breeze to blow through his raven colored hair, when he turned his head to see his brother standing on the boat. Soaking wet with blood running from his body. His hair unkept, frizzled and frazzled as Raitoeji stayed in his hand. His fist clenched as he looked down at the ground. Connor would nod his head up at his brother. “Wild party?” “……” Leon didn’t speak. “you look like hell Leon.” “I’ve been through worse…” Leon flinched. His injuries were pretty substantial. The remenants of Deus’s chi holding him together. “Do I even want to ask what you were doing? You know I don’t give two fucks. Just curious.” Leon would look back at the mountain for a second, before turning around, his snow white blade disappearing from his hand. “I was cheating.” Leon would walk down the peir of the boat, with bit of a limp, but one he’d pay no mind to. His wounds were healing a bit, but he’d still need medical attention. Changing the tides of the games for the favor of Kasaihana…but even then the victory felt empty. He’d learned so much of what he wanted to know…but he couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming sense of loss…but what did he lose? Category:Ark 24